


Wake me up before you go

by Faiktra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home after a solo hunt to find his two lovers curled up in bed. Short drabble on the boys life before the Mark of Cain takes over Dean. Set somewhere in season 9. Mostly fluff with a tiny bit of angst because it's the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship with Gabe is only mentioned briefly in this story, sorry. Though if people want I will back track to the beginning of their relationship and you can bet that Gabriel will play a bigger part. ^=^

      Cas snored. Sam could not get over it. No matter how many times he saw their angel slumbering, it made Sam grin. Short, soft snuffles with every breath in and out while the ancient mind rested. When they could talk him into sleeping, which seemed to be more often these days. But when he did, it was one of the cutest things Sam had ever seen. The only thing that even compared was Dean when he was totally konked out. One arm draped itself around Castiel and the other was thrown across the hunters face. Sam smirked when he noticed the drool on his brothers chin. There was no way Dean was ever living that one down. Sometimes being the little brother had its perks.

      This was just the sight Sam needed to see after the grueling day he'd had. His first solo hunt in ages had led him to a rather nasty vamp nest. He had dealt with them quickly, but not before getting his arm dislocated. Dean was not going to be pleased about that one. 'This is why we stick together,' Dean would say. 'I told you so, you son of a bitch.' But Sam had needed to do something. Being cooped up in the bunker had been driving him stir crazy. There was only so many sexual positions three people could do. Not that Sam was complaining much about that. Thank Chuck for big beds and Deans creative mind. Eventually though Sam needed a break or he didn't think he would ever walk straight again.

      Sam kicked his heavy boots off and shimmied out of his worn jeans. He was half-way through getting his shirt over his head, when Cas's sleep husky voice whispered, "Sam?", into the darkness. Sam crossed the room in two giant strides until he was looming over the metal bed. He ducked down to give Cas a short peck on the forehead. Castiel's normally piercing blue eyes were low lidded with sleep. "How's Dean?" Sam murmured while gently nuzzling his nose against Cas's ruffled hair. Cas sighed softly, leaning into Sams warms hand, "Dean has been...good considering. He had a few moments were I worried that the Mark would be ruining our day. But I managed to redirect his energy into a more..productive activity. Multiple times." Ah that explained the new set of hickies worked into Cas's long neck. "How did you fare on your hunt Sam?" The angel continued, rubbing his cheek against the younger Winchesters large palm. Sam hesitated. Cas could be just as protective of Sam. Sometimes even more because of all the angelic siblings he had lost. He might demand to use some of his remaining Grace to heal Sam's shoulder. Which Sam would not allow under any circumstances. Cas needed all the energy he could get. "I'm fine." Sam lied, hoping Cas was too tired to press the issue. He had no such luck. Of course he didn't. He was a Winchester, they didn't do luck. Sometimes he wondered if it was from that case years ago when he and Dean had broken all of those mirrors. Back when a ghost was their biggest problem. Sam broke out of his thoughts and steeled himself to fight the matter of his injured shoulder with the determined angel, but Dean's voice from under the covers saved him.

     "Sammy?" came the muffled question. "Hey Dean." Sam replied, pulling for innocence. Sam could probably deal with a sleepy Cas, but Dean was even more persuasive when he was droopy eyed and scruffy. Thankfully, Dean was too exhausted to do anything more then require his little brothers presence in the bed. For now. That would probably change in the morning when Dean noticed the swelling in Sam's shoulder. Then 'big brother' mode would kick in. For now though Sam would be in the clear. "Get in here Sammy. Bed feels cold without all your glorious hair to warm us. Scoot over, Feathers." Dean's voice commanded from beneath the mound of blankets, still gravelly from sleep. Cas scowled at Sam, while he moved to Dean's request. 'This is not over', his eyes said. Sam sighed and flopped down next to Dean. He felt Cas curl up against his side, fitting his legs to the longer Winchesters. Dean's hand splayed across Sam's chest, right over his heart. His older brothers palm was warm from the soft sheets and sleep. After everyone settled into the easy positions that came from simple familiarity, Dean's breathing slowly evened out as he drifted back to sleep, surrounded by the two most important things in his life.   

    Cas pressed his nose against Sam's back and let out a huff of breath. "I refuse to lose any more of my flock when I can protect them, Samuel." Sam closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears prickling in them. A deep pain pulsed in his chest at the tone of the angels voice and the remembrance as to why it sounded so broken. Gabriel. They had lost the snarky archangel far to quickly. Sam knew that Castiel still felt the loss deeply. "You are not losing Dean and you sure as hell are not losing me." Sam whispered back fiercely. He could feel Cas's muscles tensing up and his hands tightened possessively around Sam's waist. "I am hardly holding it together Sam. Gabriel's death h-hh-has... hit me much harder then I thought possible." Sam felt Cas's adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "I cannot bear to lose any of the family I have left. I won't make it." Sam slowly rolled over to face the angel, carefully detaching Dean from his person. He cupped the stubbled face, gently drawing his thumb across the tense jaw. "We are right here babe. I promise. We won't leave you for some years yet. You are gonna have to deal with our shit for a little while longer." He pressed their lips together, savoring the unique taste that was Castiel. Mint toothpaste, honey and something that just screamed **_Castiel_**  " I believe we are having what Dean would call a 'chick-flick' moment." Cas purred, his mouth brushing Sam's still. Sam chuckled and pulled Castiel closer to his chest loving how he could just feel the angels soft wings brushing his torso. Castiel tucked his head against Sam's neck and Sam tangled his fingers into the wild black hair. Quiet settled down on the room until soon the only sounds surrounding the Winchesters and their angel were snuffling snores.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so don't be too hard on me. Constructive comments are always welcome. Hope you liked it!


End file.
